


Say It Again

by JingleBee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dual Penises, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Difference, Smut, i guess thats the tag for it, vow of silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: It was a simple slip of the tongue, but it meant the world to Sidon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Henlo Breath of The WIld Fandom I don't even play this game so bear with me

Link and Sidon laid in their bed in Sidon’s castle, under the sheets, without clothes and glistening with sweat. The young Hylian squirmed under the Zoran prince’s delicate touch as Sidon ran his hands up and down Link’s toned body. 

  


“You’re so hard already...I’ve barely touched you.” Sidon seductively whispered in Link’s pointed ear, noticing Link’s swollen erection. Link turned his head away, embarrassed.  

  


“It’s okay Link...you don’t have to hide it from me.” Sidon said, while dotting Link’s body with kisses. Sidon reached Link’s hard, pink nipples and started to suck and nibble one of them, making sure not to pierce skin with his sharp teeth, and rolling and pinching the other with his hand. Link gave a small mewl as the sensation shot straight down his body to his special place. Link grasped at the sheets with hands and feet. Sidon savored his cute, little noises in his ear as he kissed further down.

  
  


Sidon reached between his lover’s legs and licked his lips. The prince grabbed Link’s legs, lifting them up in the air before asking Link...

  


“Are you ready for this?” Sidon looked to Link and the young Hylian nodded with his blushing face. Sidon poked at Link’s entrance with his long tongue, making Link jump at the contact. Link’s breathy moans filled the large room as the Zoran licked at his sensitive spot.

  


Sidon smiled at his response, reaching up to toy with Link’s hardness with one hand, and his own with the other. Sidon hummed into Link as he touched himself, sending warm vibrations into his lover. Link’s chest started to rise and fall with great speed until suddenly…

  


“Ah..S-Sidon!”

  


Sidon snapped out of his pleasured trance at the strange voice. His tongue retreated back into his mouth and he looked up at Link, deducing that the voice was none other than him.

  


“Link? Did you just...talk?” the Zoran asked.

  


Link’s eyes snapped open and his hands rushed to cover his small mouth as he realized what he did. Link had broken his vow of silence, in the throes of passion no less. Link felt a growing disappointment in himself, until Sidon smiled down at him.

  


“Say it again!” Sidon beamed.

  


Link vigorously shook his head.

  


“Aww come on Link...It’s okay!” Sidon desperately wanted to hear his name carried on that sweet voice again.

  


Link shook his head once more.

  


Sidon raised an eyebrow.

  


“Hmm…”

  


Suddenly Sidon grabbed Link and pulled him into his lap.

  


“Alright then...I guess I’ll just have to make you talk.”

  


Sidon both of his hard, leaking cocks at Link’s hole, slowly filling the young Hylian with ease, as Link had already been lubed up by Sidon’s tongue. Link groaned into his hands, still holding his mouth closed, as Sidon’s big, warm cocks filled him at the same time. After Sidon lowered him down to the base, he snatched up Link’s hands to hear his sweet sounds. He placed them around each of his shoulders, to give Link leverage, and grabbed Link’s hips. Link held on for dear life as Sidon grinded his manhood into his small, tight hole.

  


Link moaned as he felt himself being stretched. The boy desperately wanted for his lover to go faster, as Sidon’s pace was agonizingly slow.  He started to buck his hips to try and feel it faster, and Sidon knew.

  


“If you want me to go faster, just say so.” Sidon said with a devious smile.

  


Link looked up at Sidon with tears of pleasure in his eyes. He decided to swallow his pride.

  


“F...Faster please...Harder.”

  


“Good boy” Sidon lifted Link up and slammed him back down onto his lap again, finally obliging his lover making Link give a small yell. The room filled with clapping noises as Sidon’s speed increased. Sidon’s cocks stabbed at Link’s sensitive spot, making the boy cry out even more.

  


“Almost there…” Link said, finally lost in pleasure. 

  


Sidon quickly wrapped one of his hands around the base of Link’s cock and squeezed, snapping Link back to reality.

  


“Not yet Link. Not until you say my name.” Sidon panted.

  


“S...Sidon...please.” Link whispered.

  


“I can barely hear you Link...louder.”

  


Link swallowed.

  


“Please Sidon...let me cum...please. I’ll do anything!” 

  


“Good boy, Link.” Sidon smiled down at Link. He picked up the pace, slamming into the young Hylian, and taking pressure off his cock to stroke it instead. 

  


“Sidon!” Link screamed. The feeling of being filled over and over again, and being stroked by Sidon’s hand made him explode. His toes curled as he released over Sidon’s stomach. Sidon himself started to grunt wildly as he emptied himself inside of the young Hylian. All of his pent up cum filled Link’s insides to the brim.

  


The two collapsed on the bed, both out of breath. After catching their breath, Sidon spoke up.

  


“That was amazing!”

  


Link smiled and blushed, admiring his effect on the Zoran prince.

  


“You know...you have a beautiful voice Link.”

  


Link looked at Sidon with a raised eyebrow.

  


“I mean it you know. You have a voice like an angel!”

  


Link blushed even deeper and squeaked out with his small, heavenly voice.

  


“Sidon?”

  


“Yes Link?”

  


“I….I love you.”

  


Sidon grinned from ear to ear and held Link close, dotting his face with kisses.

  
“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> if this seems rushed its because im having computer trouble but thank you for reading and bearing with me


End file.
